


April 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he scowled and suddenly remembered his injured daughter dying in his arms.





	April 7, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he scowled and suddenly remembered his injured daughter dying in his arms from a battle recently.

THE END


End file.
